Obliterate
by SecondTry
Summary: Clarke realises she's in love with Bellamy. Set 15 months after the events of 2x08 (Spacewalker). Warnings for spoilers. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading.**

**Clarke**

Clarke currently sat in front of her tent, staring off into the distance, her eyes blank and unseeing. Her hand twitched with the urge to be doing something, anything, but Camp Jaha was quite. There were no injuries for her to fix, no problem for her to try and figure out at this late hour. She knew once the sun came up, someone would come running to her looking for help, but for now she was at a loss.

So Clarke sat and watched the fires around the Camp die down to embers. Thoughts that she didn't want to be having churned over and over in her mind until she thought she'd scream. There was one image that she couldn't rid herself no matter how she tried.

Yesterday, Clarke had been out in the woods with Jasper and Monty. The boys were going foraging and Clarke had needed some time outside of the Camp so she'd asked to accompany them. She also liked Monty and Jasper's laid back natures and how easy it was to be around them. They were her closest friends, along with Octavia and Raven.

And Bellamy.

Clarke's heart lurched in her chest at the thought of her messy haired co-leader. A blush crept over her cheeks, her skin tightened and flushed, her breathing became slightly laboured. Her stomach bottomed out and she pressed her thighs together in an attempt to stop the feeling that was trying to overcome her better judgement.

Her bodies reaction to just the thought of him both angered and terrified her.

It was nothing compared to what being around him did to her.

For the first few months after Finn's death, Clarke had been a wreak. Although, she made sure she only let that side of her show when she was alone in her tent. She didn't need anyone knowing just how broken she was. Finn's death would always be something that affected her, changed her and she'd carry it with her every day. She was lucky that Raven had eventually being able to forgive her, even if she knew she'd never forgive herself.

It helped her to move forward. Well, that and her responsibility for the remaining 100. Because despite the adults presence Clark and Bellamy still lead their faction. The delinquents followed only their leaders orders, much to the chagrin of Abby, Kane and Thelonous.

Bellamy had also helped her by just being there. He still fought with her, still pissed her off daily and still acted like an ass, but their friendship and leadership had only grown stronger. And he - he touched her more. In the beginning, she knew it was his way of letting her physically know that he was there, because he wasn't good with words. A brief arm around her shoulders for a job well done, a squeeze of her wrist, his hand on her lower back. They ate together every evening and when Clarke didn't feel like going to their version of a mess hall, he'd seek her out, usually finding her in her tent or the Med Bay, enough food for both of them in hand. He looked after her the same way he looked after his sister and as time went on Clarke began to look at him differently.

In fact, she'd come to the epiphany, just yesterday, that she was in love with him.

It was why she currently sat on a log, starting banefully out into the distance.

Clarke knew that it was foolish sentiment on her part. Bellamy would never look at her like that. First off, she was not his type. Not at all. Sure, he respected and trusted her, listened to her when it came to leading and making decisions for their people. They were friends, at first out of necessity and later out of choice. But she'd never meant to fall in love with him. She'd actually thought she was incapable of feeling such an emotion ever again. It had crept up on her, flooding her senses like a dam burst. Sure, she'd been aware of her growing attraction to her co-leader, but she had been able to dismiss as a silly little crush and nothing more.

That was until Clarke had accidently stumbled across a sight that had turned her blood to ice and brought tears to her eyes. She'd wandered off the beaten path so-to-speak, leaving Monty and Jasper to their bickering and found herself closer to the Grounder's camp then she'd intended. Yes, they had a truce, but that didn't mean she wanted to be caught wandering around on her own without backup.

She was just about to turn around and retrace her steps back to the boys when she heard a muffled moan from her left. She stalled in her steps, something telling to just keep going, but the healer in her argued that someone might be hurt. She debated moving forward, but another moan sounded and curiosity got the better of her. Carefully and quietly, because it could just as well be an enemy, she moved towards where she thought she'd heard the sound.

About twenty feet in, in a particularly dense part of the forest, the noises grew louder and more distinctive. _Well, crap_, Clarke thought to herself. The heavy breathing, moans and groans told her all she needed to know. She'd almost walked into a very awkward situation. She turned to leave, but a breeze caught the foliage she'd been about to manoeuvre through and she caught sight of who was indulging in an afternoon romp.

Lexa, the leader of the Grounder's.

And one very naked, very sweaty, Bellamy Blake.

It was then, when she was choking back tears, her heart splintering, her mind a painful cascade of remembered touches, shared experiences and heated arguments that she realised just how far she'd fallen for Bellamy.

It was also shockingly different to how she'd felt about Finn. Yes, she'd loved Finn with all her heart, but he'd also shattered it into pieces almost in the same breath. She never felt like she'd lose herself in him. Theirs was a love that was born out a mutual attraction, an easiness of friendship and trust, and until Raven appeared, a lack of complications. Their relationship would have been fun and effortless, affection and love coming without difficulty. Best friends turned lovers.

With Bellamy, it was far more intense, ten times more terrifying and extremely complicated. His touch sent her heart tripping over itself, her pupils would dilate with lust, her panties would dampen within seconds and she'd feel out of control, weightless, thoughtless. Her skin felt like it was on fire, burning long after he'd left her presence. Logic and reason, two things which she was best known for, would fly out the window and the urge to jump his bones was almost impossible to escape. She'd have to excuse herself whenever she felt her hard won control become tenuous, her emotions threatening to shatter her walls – an unexpected by-product of Bellamy's surprisingly affectionate manner. He was temperamental, ruled by his heart and emotions, so when he truly cared about someone, like his sister Octavia, he wasn't ashamed of showing that type of affection. Sisterly, platonic. He was that with Clarke and that was how she knew she wasn't his type.

And secondly, he was five years older than her and used to more experienced women. Clarke had only ever been with Finn and he'd made it pretty clear, almost to the point of spelling it out, how he felt about her. Whereas, Bellamy treated her, well, like Octavia.

An ugly, twisted feeling unfurled in her belly, at the memory of Bellamy's naked body thrusting into Lexa. The feeling slowly moving upwards, until it found her heart and squeezed it in a painful, vice like grip. Really, she shouldn't be as upset as she was. They were not a couple. He'd never even hinted at seeing her as more than a friend and she was still to damaged, to want another relationship.

At least that's what she told herself.

The truth was actually murkier then that.

Clarke had loved Finn and he had loved her. She'd kissed him, slept with him and he had shattered her heart. Bellamy wasn't even aware of her feelings. She had no right to feel the way she did. No claim on her co-leader. She'd never kissed him, never slept with him, but just the sight of him with someone else had broken her.

Clarke knew that it was best to keep her feelings to herself, to deal with her unrequited love in secret. Because if he knew, if he rejected her or worse they got together and it ended badly, she knew he held the power to obliterate her.

Because she could get lost in Bellamy Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke had finally retreated to her tent, her eyes burning from tiredness. If she didn't at least get five hours, she'd be useless in the Med Bay tomorrow. As it was, she continued to toss and turn for another hour or so. Her mind was restless and when she did finally succumb to slumber, her dreams were full of a certain shaggy haired man.

They were back in the drop ship; just the two of them.

The dreams always started innocently enough.

Bellamy stood in front of her watching her in a way that made her insides squirm and her chest rise faster as her breathing became heavier. He closed the distance that separated them, wrapping his hands around her upper arms. He pressed his forehead against her, his nose brushing against hers, his breath making her lips tingle in anticipation. His hands trailed up her neck and into her hair, the callouses on his palms sending a delicious shiver down her spine. His teased her, keeping his mouth within reach of her lips, but he wouldn't kiss her just yet.

No, he pressed against her, his body dwarfing hers, making her feel small and safe. He backed her against the wall, her chest brushing against his with every breath she took, making her nipples stiffen despite the layers of clothes that still separated their skin. She moaned at the sensation and -

Finger grazed Clarke's cheek, threatening to pull her from her dream, before sliding down her arm to curl around her wrist. "Clarke?" Someone – the same someone who was currently teasing her to combustion - called her name as if from a great distance and Clarke struggled to pull herself back to reality. "Princess?" She felt her cot bed dip, a thumb ran over her knuckles and a thrill ran down her spine.

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!_ Clarke chanted the words over and over until she was able to drag her eyes open. She sat up slowly aware of Bellamy's presence, but not awake enough to process it. He sat on her bed, his fingers playing with hers while he watched her face. She felt the remnants of her dream still affecting her body, but managed to lock it away before it showed in her face. She grimaced at her pounding headache, licked her dry lips and rubbed her free hand down over her eyes. _Ugh, I feel like shit_, she thought before finally meeting Bellamy's gaze.

They were closer then she'd realised, her nose almost brushing the tip of his. If she'd been less sleep deprived, she'd probably have stumbled backwards putting as much distance between them as possible. Instead, she returned the small smile that sat on his face and barely resisted the urge to lean forward and rest her forehead against his like in her dream. She wanted to tangle her hand in his hair and curl into him, but she merely continued to smile at him.

Until she remembered what she had seen yesterday and suddenly her brain woke up screaming at her to put her walls up. She was to startled by her own thoughts to disguise what she was doing, because if there was anyone could read her it was Bellamy. She turned her face away, but it was to late. He'd already seen.

"Princess?" His tone was questioning, his brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out why she was suddenly shutting him out. His hand reached out as if to cup her cheek, but they were interrupted by the sound of feet approaching Clarke's tent.

"Bell? Clarke? You guys there?" It was Octavia.

"Be right out," Clarke croaked, pulling her hand out of Bellamy's grasp and scrambled out of her bed. She could Bellamy's eyes on her as she tugged on her shoes and coat, before turning to face him. She'd put on her mask.

"Ready?" She faked a smile that she was sure he didn't buy, but he didn't say anything. She needed to start acting like her old self; the one not in love with Bellamy Blake. He frowned at her, his eyes narrowed, but nodded at her. He gestured for her to exit first, so she did, barely resisting the impulse to run.

Octavia and Raven stood outside chatting with each other while they waited. Clarke smiled at her friends as they greeted her. Bellamy stepped out behind her, practically pressing himself against her side, his body turned toward her. Despite her lack of sleep, Bellamy's proximity was making her jittery and unfocused.

Normally Clarke would be asking what was going on, why they were outside her tent at sun up, but she was finding it hard to make her voice work. Her head still throbbed and Bellamy smell and heat were invading her thoughts and she was so close to turning into him and burying her head in his chest.

_No_, Clarke told herself firmly. She straightened her spine and discreetly shock her head, trying to clear of cobwebs. She was a hell of a lot stronger than she was acting. _I can deal with this. I can move past it_. "What's going on?"

"We need to go back to the drop ship," Raven began. "We need more scraps and I thought that we could do with a break away from Camp Jaha. Or at least you and Bellamy could use a break from the kids." Clarke and Bellamy let out a small laugh at the thought of the 100 as their 'kids'.

"Monty and Jasper are going to bring some Moonshine," Octavia continued. "Lync, Wick and Maya are going too. We just think you guys need a break while everything is quite and we sure as hell could do with one." Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"What do you say Princess? Want to go on holiday?" Clarke looked up at Bellamy's liquid brown eyes, her mouth pinched in thought. On the one hand she knew she'd feel guilty and worry about her 'kids', but on the other hand she hadn't had a break since the day they'd dropped to earth and it was extremely tempting to just to take one night off. Maybe she'd be able to get her head on straight or at least learn how to start acting normally around Bellamy again. As if he knew she was thinking about him, he nudged her shoulder with his in a comradery sort of way.

"Come on Clarke," Octavia and Raven begged in tandem, their eyes round and pleading. "We won't go without you," Raven added. "We've already cleared it with our people and their happy to remain behind to give you two a break. Miller is going to stay behind and radio us if they need us."

"When you put it like that," Clarke finally agreed.

Octavia and Raven pumped their fists in the air and Clarke rolled her eyes at their antics. They ran off after telling Clarke to pack a bag, leaving her alone with Bellamy once again. She turned to him and gave a tentative smile. "Did you know about that?"

"I had an idea that O was up to something, but I wasn't sure what. I know better than to ask." Bellamy smirked down at Clarke, before nodding his head back at her tent. "Better get a move on Princess. The girls will be back any minute."

Clarke nodded and made to go back into her tent, but Bellamy caught her wrist. "Clarke," – it was oddly intimate to hear him use her given name – "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered automatically. She's so used to giving that same exact answer to anyone who asked that exact same question that it doesn't even sound like a lie anymore.

Bellamy didn't looked convinced, his eyes searching her face for the real answer, but she kept it carefully blank. "You'll tell me what's wrong eventually." She snorted in a very unladylike way and Bellamy let her go with another smirk. "Mark my words Princess."

_Sure, one day I'll tell you I'm in love with you,_ she thinks sarcastically returning his smirk.

Clarke never wanted to lose his friendship, even if that meant keeping her mouth shut and secretly hurting over his relationship with Lexa or whatever it was they were doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows :)**

**Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes (it's late and I should be asleep).**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Clarke:**

Clarke sat with her friends around the bonfire that Monty, Wick and Jasper had ignited and nurtured into existence. It was warm on her face – although that could also be down to the half cup of moonshine she'd already consumed. She didn't want to get drunk or out of control; a pleasant buzz was her goal.

At least it was now.

Earlier when Lexa and two of her grounders had shown up to see who had set the fire, Clarke's entire body had tensed up. Her shoulders practically remained up by her ears, the muscles in her neck so stiff that she knew she'd feel it for days. She'd been chatting, or arguing really, with Bellamy at the time over something inconsequential when Jasper had called out to them.

"I just think that you shouldn't be adverse to the idea of blowing off some steam tonight," Bellamy was saying with his ever present smirk. "Have a few drinks, let your hair down."

"You just want to see me drunk," Clarke answered, rolling her eyes. "Forgive me if I don't want to go on a blinder and find myself vomiting into the bushes."

Bellamy chuckled at the visual she'd created. The sound reverberated in her chest, warming her insides and causing a smile to grace her lips. "Princess, I'm sure that you're a very regal drunk."

Clarke rolled her eyes again. "Oh, how clever, princess and regal in the same sentence," she began, but Jasper's holler had interrupted whatever else she was about to say. Clarke had turned to see what he wanted, only to catch sight of the grounder leader. She turned to see Bellamy's reaction, expecting a self-satisfied grin, but instead he was staring at her face with an unreadable expression and a strange look in his eyes.

Clarke had stared back at him, their eyes remaining locked for far longer than appropriate. Bellamy's eyes searched hers, seeing far to much. His gaze softened and he reached out to grasp her wrist. His fingers circled her skin and he stepped towards her, his body heat engulfing her, as if he couldn't help himself.

"Clarke."

Clarke's head whipped to the side and she jerked away from Bellamy's hold as Raven entered her line of sight. "I need to go," Raven stated firmly. "I just can't look at her and not want to kill her."

"Let's go hunting then," Bellamy suggested, nodding his head in the direction of the forest. "Get some more meat for tonight."

"I'll go to." Wick came up beside Raven and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him without hesitation, some of the strain easing from her face. For a fleeting moment, Clarke felt envy, maybe even jealously, rear its ugly head at the easy comfort Wick offered Raven.

As strong as Clarke was, as much as she had gone through and survived, a part of her craved someone that she could share herself with. She wanted someone to look after her, comfort her, make her feel safe. Someone she could tell her problems too, someone she could trust. She already had so much responsibility on her shoulders and despite how difficult it could be to be a leader, she wouldn't change it for the world.

Clarke wanted someone to lean on.

And the only person she could picture in that role was so far out of her orbit, they might as well be back in space, on the Ark, having never meet.

Bellamy Blake had stolen her heart for his own.

Clarke shook her head, clearing her melodramatic thoughts from her head. She was just feeling vulnerable after her revelation. She was sure that given some time she'd eventually push it to the back her mind, resolute in her decision not to humiliate herself or destroy her friendship with Bellamy.

Lexa began to move toward them, Octavia and Linc having been running interference up until then. "Time to go Raven," Clarke cautioned, tugging Raven forward and pushing her further into the tree line.

"You two head out. Go round the drop ship and I'll meet you on the opposite side at the edge of the clearing in a few minutes." Bellamy waved them away and turned back to face Lexa with Clarke.

Clarke tried to keep her face relaxed and her hands lose, even if she was filled with the childish urge to punch Lexa in the face. She actually respected the other woman. She had a vision for the future and despite Finn's death, Clarke understood, as a leader, the sacrifices and hard decisions that had to be made on a daily basis. But still, the urge only intensified when she caught the grounder woman giving Bellamy the once over, a small, secretive smile on her painted face.

"Bellamy," Lexa almost purred. He nodded in acknowledgment, but didn't say anything. He drew closer to Clarke, their arms brushing, their fingers almost touching. Clarke was overly aware of these nuances, even as she greeted Lexa and began explaining their return to the drop ship. The grounder queen liked to feel involved and Clarke was strategically minded enough to give her just enough information on their customs and traditions to feel like she was learning about the Skypeople, even if it was only unimportant – to them at least - trivia.

After a few minutes, Bellamy excused himself to go hunt and with a squeeze of her shoulder, he disappeared from Clarke's view leaving her to her diplomatic obligations.

Lexa and her grounders had left soon after.

Clarke had been extremely tempted to start in on the moonshine at that stage. She'd been blocking out images of Lexa and Bellamy from the time Lexa had entered the camp. She needed a break from the mental onslaught and she was sort of glad that Bellamy had gone hunting, even as she missed him. He'd become so ingrained in her life, that she always keenly aware of his absence, as well as his presence.

That's how she knew it was him that joined her on the log later that night. The fire sent shadows across his face and Clarke fingers suddenly itched with need to draw his features. He pressed his thigh against hers and clinked there mugs.

"Princess."

"Ass."

Bellamy chuckled and took a gulp of his moonshine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter then the rest, but I might be able to post another soon if I'm lucky :)**

**Hope you enjoy. **

Linc and Octavia sat off to the side, engrossed in their own little world. Monty, Raven, Wick and Maya were discussing something mechanical, Maya having come across it in Mount Weather. Jasper had called Bellamy away to help cook the meat almost as soon as he'd sat down beside Clarke. She had watched him go, a thoughtful expression on her face. She wasn't sure whether she just missed his heat burning into her side or whether she missed the easiness of their friendship, on her part at least, that been ignorant of her feelings had allowed for.

Raven took the seat that Bellamy had just vacated and nudged Clarke with her shoulder to get her attention.

"What's going on with you and broody boy over there?" Clarke's head whipped around so quickly she almost gave herself a crick in the neck. She nearly choked on her own breath in the same instance and had to tell herself to calm the hell down.

"Uh – nothing – l mean what?" Clarke cursed herself. She was usually way more composed then this, more stable. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, already aware that she'd blown any chance of acting nonchalant about whatever it was Raven meant in regards to Bellamy. The girl was grinning at her, her eyes narrowed and all knowing.

"So you finally figured it out, huh?"

Clarke's eyebrows rose in confusion. "What do you mean finally? And figured out what?"

Raven laughed and straightened out her braced leg so it sat more comfortably. "You've finally figured out that you're in love with Bellamy."

"I – I – ," Clarke spluttered, before finally bowing her head in defeat. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me," Raven hurried to reassure her. "And, full disclosure, Octavia too." Clarke groaned and buried her face in her hands to hide her blush and discomfort. _Of course Octavia notices_, Clarke thought bitterly. Raven threw her arm around Clarke's shoulders and gave her a friendly squeeze. "Don't worry. O isn't about to reveal your secret or anything. In fact, she's being trying her best to stay out of it. And you know how much she likes to mess with Bellamy."

Clarke lifted her head at that, to ask a question, but before she opened her mouth she happened to catch Bellamy's eyes across the fire and, as if sensing that something was wrong, he smiled comfortingly at her. Her own smile in response was automatic. Some of the tension left her shoulders and they watched each other for another few moments, before Clarke remembered she was talking to Raven.

About being in love with her co-leader.

"And that is exactly why I know you're in love with him," Raven laughed. "You lock eyes and suddenly the rest of world doesn't exist. For either of you."

Clarke shook her head. "He doesn't like me like that." She didn't bother to deny her own feelings. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone about it. Even if she hadn't actually admitted it out load.

"Are you sure?"

"Raven, he and I are so different. We fight constantly, his older, but not wiser of course. And after what happened with – with – " Clarke trailed off, staring into the heat of the fire, hoping it would help evaporate the tears that had sprung into her eyes. Finn's death had scarred Clarke more deeply then she'd ever realised. She knew just how hard it was to lose him, to know he was dead.

When she'd closed the drop ship door, all that time ago, leaving Finn and Bellamy to fend for themselves, she'd been able to hold on to the hope that they would get to shelter, that they would survive. When she'd finally reopened the door and seen the charred remains of the people caught in the blast, she'd known there was a possibility that those bodies could be the boys.

The thought then of having lost them, both of them, had been devastating, but there had been hope.

And then her mom had confirmed that they were alive and she'd been so relieved. Because she had never told Finn she loved him too. And because she didn't want to think of leading, without Bellamy at her side; she needed him.

But when she had taken Finn's life, so that he wouldn't suffer, she had lost him, completely and utterly, his absence in her world absolute.

And the thought of losing Bellamy like that, well, Clarke wasn't sure she could ever recover from that.

"Finn," Raven finally finished for her when Clarke didn't speak further, to lost in her thoughts. Her eyes held the same unshed tears and Clarke reached out to clasp the other girls hand.

"I know you loved him; just like I did."

"I did," Raven agreed, "but Clarke, he was your first love, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed, smiling sadly. "He was sweet and fun. He made me smile, made me feel happy."

"But you never needed him; you never craved him."

Clarke stared at Raven, confused about where the mechanic was going with this. "Raven, what are you trying to say?"

Raven sighed, heavily. "There are different types of love, Clarke and the way you look at Bellamy; it's different to the way you looked at Finn. It's as if he is the only thing in the world that stops you from drowning."

Clarke stared at Raven, trying to reconcile what she was saying with her own feelings.

"And what you've failed to realise," Raven continued, "is that he looks at you in the exact same way."


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's Chapter 5 :)**

**Clarke:**

Raven left Clarke to the torture of her own thoughts, with a smile and a 'think about it'.

Clarke did think about it.

And she just kept coming back to Lexa and Bellamy.

Her hands clenched into fists and she stared at her knuckles. She was used to being calm and rationale. Sure, sometimes she was given to making rash decisions, just like everyone else, but usually she was able to think her way through any problem. Right now, she wanted to punch something, anything. She thought it might help clear her muddled thoughts.

Instead, Clarke found herself searching the camp for Bellamy.

He wasn't there.

Clarke got to her feet and spun in a circle, but she couldn't find him. She was tempted to ask the others if they'd seen where he'd went, but decided against it. Instead, she went looking for him herself. She didn't look to closely at why she was so eager to find him.

Or how worried she was that she'd find him in a similar situation to the other day.

For all she knew he was reliving herself in the forest.

Clarke had been sitting with her back to the drop ship – so she'd have a good view of their clearing in case of an ambush (old habits die hard). She walked to the edge on the forest on the left, because that was the closest point to where she'd last seen Bellamy. She wondered a little further in, keeping her eyes and ears peeled for any sign or sound of movement. Another few feet in and with her ears strained so hard, she heard the hushed voices just ahead of her.

Clarke let her feet carry her forward, even as her brain screamed stop.

"It was a onetime thing."

"Are you sure? It was a pleasurable experience for both of us, I don't see any reason why we can't come to an arrangement."

Clarke reached out a hand, steadying herself against a nearby tree. Bellamy's and Lexa's voices carried to her on the breeze, making her heart constrict painfully. She waited, her chest unmoving, as she held her breath waiting for Bellamy's answer.

"No," he said firmly, but gently. "It was a moment of weakness. We are leaders and need to remain professional. Adding sex to the mix would only complicate the truce you and Clarke have worked so hard to achieve. It would belittle the sacrifice Finn made for us. I hope you can understand that."

"Men don't reject me," Lexa stated, without infliction. "You are lucky that I understand your point of view. I will let this pass, but if you ever change your mind I would not say no to another round." Lexa made her intentions so clear that Clarke actually felt embarrassed on her behalf. Although, she also admired the women for being able to say exactly what she wanted.

"That won't be happening, but thanks for the offer." Clarke could hear the smirk in his voice.

Twigs snapped underfoot as one of them made to leave, but Lexa wasn't finished. "Out of curiosity, does this have anything to do with - "

The rest of Lexa's sentence was cut off when the rain started to fall. It came out of nowhere, thunderous, heavy and Clarke was drenched in seconds.

But she didn't move, not yet.

That was how Bellamy stumbled across her.

He stopped abruptly and stared at her.

She stared back.

It's hard to clearly make out his features, due to the water running down her face and into her eyes, but she knows its stormy.

He moves closer to her, trying to close the distance, but she steps back.

"Let's get back," she yells over the sound of the rain hitting the ground beneath their feet.

Clarke doesn't wait to see if he follows, she just turns and makes a run, although fast walk would be a better term, for the drop ship. It takes longer to get back, having to watch every step in case of uneven terrain or upturned root.

They're almost there when the rain stops just as abruptly as it started.

Clarke keeps going, pushing her wet hair out of face, but Bellamy grabs her by her lower arm, forcing her to turn and face him.

"What did you hear Clarke?" He seems agitated and upset. Why, Clarke doesn't understand. As far as his concerned, his done nothing wrong. She considered saying nothing, but dismissed the notion as soon as it entered her mind. Bellamy knew her to well, would be able to tell that she was lying.

"You had sex with Lexa," she states, impassively, blandly, hatefully. The last part she tries to hide, but isn't sure how well she does. "She offered you an arrangement and you said no."

Bellamy had yet to let go of her arm and she felt his fingers tighten. "And?" He was searching her face again, the way he liked to do, trying to see what it was she wasn't giving to him.

Clarke shrugged. "And what?" She looked everywhere, but his eyes. If she allowed herself to look into those brown bottomless pits, she'd be dragged into there depths. _It's as if he is the only thing in the world that stops you from drowning_. Raven's words came back to Clarke in that moment, screwing with her brain.

"Why aren't you giving me hell for doing something so stupid?!" He was shouting, rage written in the lines of his face and in the rigidity of his body. "For jeopardising all we've worked to accomplish by letting my dick rule my head for a fucking idiotic moment. Why aren't you screaming at me? Arguing with me?" His desperate for her answer, but she isn't sure what he wants to hear. Or maybe she's just too scared to hope that he wants to hear her say that's she'd been to upset, to heart sick to berate him for his behaviour. Clarke stared up at him with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to figure out what to tell him.

He was right of course.

That was what she would normally do.

She'd yell and yell and then she'd probably give him the silent treatment for a while.

"Clarke please?" He steps closer again and this time she doesn't pull away. "Princess, yell at me."

"Bellamy?! Clarke?! You out there?"


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter yay :)**

**Thanks for all reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**Clarke:**

"You're soaked. Get into the drop ship and go upstairs to change. We'll stay down here and get a fire going again to dry your clothes. There's blankets up there so make sure you wrap up good. Linc says he doesn't this think it'll rain again tonight." Octavia was all orders as she dragged Clarke into the aforementioned drop ship, having been to one to find the two leaders. Bellamy was trailing behind them, his eyes burning a hole into the back of Clarke's head.

Clarke didn't protest when Octavia practically shoved her up the ladder. She was starting to shiver from the cold, her teeth chattering in her head. Bellamy followed quickly behind, closing the hatch door behind him. She stood dripping water onto the ground, keeping her back turned to him and tried to rub some warmth back into her arms. The sound of the trap door closing almost made her jump. She was going to have to strip and the thought of doing it in the same space as Bellamy was causing her pulse to jump erratically, her fingers to shake from nerves and her heart to beat faster.

Clarke should be furious. She should be verbally castrating him where he stood, telling him how irresponsible he was, how fragile the treaty was between the Sky People and the Grounder's, how he didn't need to be potentially at war again over a romp gone bad. She couldn't bring herself to do it though. Besides, he seemed to be punishing himself enough for the both of them.

The plop sound of heavy, water laden clothes hitting the floor told her that Bellamy was discarding his clothes as she stood shivering, staring at the spot where they'd chained Linc on two separate occasions; once to torture him and once to save him.

A folded, brownish-grey blanket entered her line of vision. "Princess, you need to get out of those clothes before your teeth chatter out of your head."

Clarke suddenly twisted around to face him, but momentarily forgot what she was about to say. Bellamy stood, clad only in his boxers, a blanket around his broad shoulders. Her mouth dried and she had to force her mind out of the gutter. She ached to reach out and touch him, to nuzzle her face into his chest and feel his arms come around her.

The memory of the day she'd ran into his arms, when she'd seen him alive and well, came unbidden into her head. The way he'd gripped her to him, so tightly, so completely, like he'd never let her go had made her feel safe and wanted.

It made her feel like she was home.

"I saw you," she breathed, hoping that maybe he wouldn't hear her, but he did. The pained expression that crossed his face said it all, before he affixed his perpetual mask. The mask was something that he used to protect himself, to dissuade anyone from looking to closely behind the veil.

Everyone, but Octavia.

And Clarke.

Bellamy crossed his arms, an act of protection, of separation. It cut Clarke up inside. He was preparing for war. "I saw you," she repeated, more loudly, but still it wasn't much louder than a whisper. "And Bellamy, I couldn't – I didn't – I'm so m-mad at you, but not for the reason you th-think. Well, I'm peeved about that too, you could have destroyed our treaty with the Grounder's. It's hard to maintain it as it is, but you already know that."

Clarke paused in the middle of her rant to take a breath. Bellamy brow was furrowed and he'd dropped his arms to his side, although he was still frowning, but his mask had slipped and his eyes had softened. He was as unsure as Clarke was, about where she was going with her words. "I couldn't yell at you over what I heard in the forest or after I'd seen," here she swallowed and shook her head lightly, "because I was try - trying to sort something o – ou - out in my h - head."

Clarke's teeth had started to chatter so bad she could no longer speak. Bellamy's frown deepened and he scowled at her. "You are far too stubborn, Princess."

Between one blink and the next, Bellamy had invaded her personal. Clarke gasped softly when he reached out and started undressing her, gently, carefully, but efficiently. She fully intended to protest, but instead she felt the blanket slip from her fingers to accommodate the removal of her jacket. And then his warm hands slid under her tee and up her ribs, tugging the fabric up and she forgot all about protesting. She wordlessly lifted her arms and he pulled the heavy fabric up and over her head. She was shivering for an entirely different reason then the cold now.

Bellamy held her eyes the entire time, never glancing down and Clarke almost, almost, smiled.

Her fingers had become numb and useless, so Bellamy was the one to undo the bottom on her jeans. He tugged them down her legs, still maintaining eye contact and it triggered something in Clarke, an understanding that no matter what, Bellamy would be there for, would respect her and take care of her. She hesitantly put her hands on his blanketed shoulders, to keep her balance as she stepped out of her jeans. Bellamy grabbed her discarded blanket and flipped it out, before wrapping it tightly around Clarke's body.

Bellamy rubbed her arms through the blanket, a soft smile having replaced his scowl. When Clarke continued to shiver, he tugged her forward into his chest, wrapping his blanket around the two of them. She tensed in surprise, her fingers splaying across his chest, as she braced herself against him. He started rubbing soothing circles on her back, his other hand cupping the back of her neck, where he kneaded the muscles there. It didn't take long, before Clarke started to relax, her entire body falling against him, her hands becoming trapped between their chests.

_I'm so freakin' screwed._

A knock on the trap door startled Clarke and Bellamy, but instead of jumping apart Bellamy gripped her tighter, his cheek coming to rest against the side of her head.

"You need to stay warm Clarke," he breathed in her ear, before yelling for whomever was knocking to come on up.


End file.
